


Shagging in E-flat Major

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: A night in a discothèque gives James and Lily bit more than dancing.





	Shagging in E-flat Major

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** 1--Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/) fic exchange. Now that the reveals are up, I can go ahead and post this here.  
>  2--I am so glad that I was assigned to write this for you, [](http://lunalovepotter.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lunalovepotter.livejournal.com/)**lunalovepotter**. You are truly a gift to fandom and to myself. Thanks so much for your friendship and love of all things Potter.  
>  3--This fic is based upon the song "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye. Go ahead and play it while you listen...

\--Shagging in E-Flat Major--

 

 

Dancing with Lily is always an experience. She can move her body in ways that I know should be illegal. Whether it is fast music or a slow ballad, it never fails to end up as foreplay between the two of us. The fast music gets our hearts pumping, primed, and ready to go while the slow ones are like the act itself; the undulating pulse emphasizing the thrusting and the build up of desire until all that's is left is the need for more. 

 

As we're out on the floor of one of our favourite spots, a typical disco number has her twirling, me dipping her low to the floor, and our eyes locking. Once the song ends, we're breathing fast, raggedly even, and I can tell just by the look in her eye that, as always, the music and the beat has proven to be a more powerful aphrodisiac than the strongest love potion. Her nipples are bumps under the fabric of her halter top which dips scandalously low. Other blokes try to steal her away, but she'll never leave—I'm not being an arrogant berk here–she loves me and we're devoted to each other. They can look all they want, but it will be me who goes home with her, who gets to feel her lips against mine, who gets to feel her naked body slide against mine as she rides me, who gets to feel her slick, hot cunt squeezing in orgasm. I'm one hell of a lucky bastard.

 

The song changes, and with the first four notes, I already know we'll be shagging. It's a bluesy song that just screams of sex; the kind you can't help but be turned on by when you hear it. The music makes you want to move your hips in a dangerous way, a bump and grind the only way I can describe it.

 

When the singer's voice comes in, all gravelly and raw, I can tell she's already thinking of ways to get into my pants. Her eyes are heavy-lidded and the green is almost gone, her irises are so big. She licks her lips, tempting me to kiss her, but I merely pulled her hips against mine and dip her backwards so that her hair just grazes the floor. When she's standing again, she's flushed and shimmies her shoulders slowly back and forth drawing my eyes to her breasts, which threaten to slide out of the fabric of her top. I put one leg between hers and thrust my hips against her leg in time to the drum's steady thumping. I stop and bend my knees, swaying from side to side, taking her along with me.

 

She gasps when we stand up again, and she places her hand on my arse and slowly brings it around to the front where she runs her hands across my cock, straining against my jeans. I moan and pull her chest up against mine, her nipples almost as hard as diamonds. Lily raises her head and begins nibbling at my jawline as the singer starts begging his lady to stop beating around the bush. However, the woman in my arms is the one doing the begging at this point. She's a wildcat in the way she makes love to me, and this song is just the sort of thing to make my lioness growl my name.

 

I move one hand from her back to her bum, which is barely covered by the black leather skirt she’s poured into. I run my fingers along the waist band, discovering that the tease hasn't worn any knickers. Another twitch in my crotch tells me I need to get a move on if I intend to fuck her before we leave the disco. Lily raises her arms and I lower myself so that I'm almost on my knees while she thrusts her hips forward. I catch a whiff of her scent and roar, raising myself up again.

 

With a coy smile on her face, Lily turns around and puts her bum against my crotch. Together, we move our hips forward and then back, then side to side. I fight the urge to touch her, and instead, let her head fall back against my chest while our lower regions are still pressed together. She's got a sexy arse and I really want to shove her skirt up around her waist and impale myself within her. We repeat our actions over and over again, teasing each other into a frenzy. She suddenly turns around and shimmies her body down to my crotch and then back up again. With my thigh between hers again, we rub each other again. I'm sure I'm going to lose it right there on the dance floor.

 

Before the song finishes, Lily pushes me toward the edge of the dance floor, still bumping and grinding against me. Once we clear the crowd, she darts off for the hallway leading to the bathrooms. Merlin, she's reading my mind. I push her against the corner and trap her there with my arms. I kiss her hard, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She moans into my mouth and then sucks my tongue, almost as if she's getting me off. Her hands go to work on the fly of my jeans, and I feel a blessed release as I am freed from their confines. I moan into her mouth again and press her into the corner. She grabs my dick and pulls on it. My head arches back and I let out a feral groan as I come in her hand.

 

As I stand in front of her afterwards, she gives me a hard, blazing look and licks my stuff off her hand, like it's the best rock candy she's ever had. She makes me hard all over again. I slide my hand to her quivering thigh, her scent filling my nostrils and making me dizzy, and place my hand on her scarlet curls. She's beyond wet—she's dripping for me--and all it takes is two fingers inside her and a few rubs against her clit with my thumb and she screams as I cover her mouth with mine once again. 

 

My Lily is a smart one and jumps up, wrapping a leg around my arse. I move my mouth down her neck, sucking and licking the skin leaving small marks on her throat that she'll yell at me for later on. But arguing with Lily is just the same as dancing with her—sex is the usual outcome. Her hand goes to my open fly and finds my hard cock, and she shifts herself around until I'm sheathed inside her. For a moment, we simply hold onto each other, savouring the sensation of our bodies connected this way. Being inside Lily is perhaps the best feeling in the world: she's tight around me but soft and inviting. If I could stay perpetually hard, I'd spend all day inside her—that's how much I adore making love to her.

 

She arches her back and silently urges me to move, hissing as she's just rubbed her clit against me. I answer back by thrusting hard against her, making her gasp. I place my mouth on hers once again, rubbing my tongue against hers. We both moan while our bodies move of their own accord, thrusting against one another, the friction in our bits becoming too much for us. Our movements become erratic, the pleasure building at a frenzied pace, our breathing coming in harsh gasps. One hand travels inside her halter top, cupping her loose breast in my hand, making the nipple harden even more against my fingers. The other hand grasps her arse, squeezing the fleshy mound in time with our thrusts. Lily's head arches back and she sighs deep from her throat while her hands are pressed against my shoulder blades and her fingernails dig into my skin. 

 

I slam her backwards against the wall and thrust in short, hard bursts. Lily tears her mouth from mine and she moans into my ear, spurring me on. I smile against her cheek, and with a few more thrusts, I feel the vibrations of her cunt around my cock–quick, pulling motions that milk me until my eyeballs roll back in their sockets–and I join her in sweet release. Her mouth settles against my neck, her hot breath making my skin tingle and then playfully pulls my earlobe into her mouth.

 

I hear voices behind me and quickly turn my head, a small group of blokes and birds are waiting for the loo. I turn back to Lily, a bit embarrassed about our present location. But instead of the shock I expect to see, she's grinning madly at me, a hard, sexy look in her eye. She calmly lowers her leg to the floor, straightening her skirt and top before fastening my trousers, kissing me slowly and deeply.

 

Words aren't necessary as she wraps her arms around my waist, and with one last look back at the hallway, she Apparates us back to our place. Once inside, she flicks her wand at the Muggle phonograph we've rigged up. Four familiar notes fill the room, and I am pulled back into the wonder that is loving Lily.


End file.
